kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 5/@comment-37955540-20190206044221/@comment-37955540-20190206112022
Time to address some of the statements one by one. @ Phanrazak It does not cost you much bauxite if you do not suicide with bombers, it is that simple. My 6-5 yesterday cost me 1495 bauxite including LBAS, same story there. @ Ekel Just no. Is it hard if you do not optimise your comp? Yes. Does it mean the map is imbalanced? No. Your statistics on different encounters does not prove any point. You are literally making the observation that bad comps are bad. My comp does not C/D-ranks with double re encounters with 80+% probability. I do not build my comp around deliberately getting D-rank at one node. It just happens so that the submarine node is a joke and you can ignore. The purpose of the node is to reduce your evasion at the boss node, and I can see completely see this as a sensible design. Remember, for old 5-5 you have to fight 3 normal nodes before boss node, and that leaves you 40% fuel and 40% ammo. Now you have 52% and 60%. Nothing to complain really. Exactly, as a veteran, you should use a sub-optimal comp to confront the most unforgiving map... Like... what is your point? @ NecroxTK 5-5 has changed a lot since then. Let us put it this way: it is a new map. If you just copy and paste your old comp, do you believe that it should work out of the box? You can look at how many planes you have left for your own comps. CVs are just not the thing for 5-5. SWP is harder to sink, so just use a good comp to sink it! Brute-forcing with bad comps only makes you mad. Look closely how I approached 6-5. I am not going into details, but one big difference between my comp and the conventional ones is that I only get AP at the boss node. Costs: 9511/4344/8597/1495 and 16 buckets, and 70 minutes. @ 103.208.220.146 Not as if yamasushi costs that much more. The new 5-5 it is a good reason for you to bring those ships out for a spin. @ 85.245.49.139 You can clear with the same comp without marrying your ships, or having the best equipment. And sending boss support just as I do. One of my friends with twitch id hjuiklop does not marry his ships, using the same comp as I do, and having no problem with any of the EOs and event maps. He will probably clear 5-5 in a few days so you can see how the comp performs without the rings. It is not the game to blame if the admiral does something wrong. You get rewards for clearing 5-5. The quest just gives you a good reason to. How about thinking in that way? My comp does not rely on the 50% rng as some of the comps. I had 4 double re encounters this month, and I am just doing fine. A good comp with good rng just make things better. How about that?